


Unbosom

by Siberianskys



Series: Trust Me [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton's Backstory, Developing Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pre-Canon, Protective Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: 1:  to give expression to :  disclose, reveal2:  to disclose the thoughts or feelings of (oneself)~From The Merriam Webster's Dictionary





	1. Chapter 1

Coulson knew he should be down with the strike team concentrating on mission clean-up and not up on the roof spying on his asset. He was finding it more and more difficult to remain professional where Clint Barton was concerned and hiding behind one of several industrial air conditioners and peeling clothes off Barton with his eyes was anything but professional. 

A small, almost unperceived stiffening in Barton's body language had Coulson coming out from behind the air conditioner. Barton had been sitting on the ledge of the building, relaxed to the point of letting his legs dangle widely while he leaned forward on his elbows. If it had been anyone else, the precarious tilt over the edge would have had Coulson alarmed, but Barton's years of performing in the circus had given him an almost eerie sense of balance. Before Coulson could take a half dozen steps, Barton had rolled to his feet and was reaching for an arrow from his quiver. Before he could make it to Barton's side, the arrow had flown and Barton had turned without checking his shot and started walking toward him. His asset had on his poker face and there was no indication whether or not Coulson's presence had taken him by surprise. Since the man never missed, Coulson had no doubt that Barton had hit his target; what he wanted to know was who was he aiming at?


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn, Barton," Coulson said, walking into his office and finding the archer lying on his couch and reading a battered paperback copy of _Ivanhoe_. Seeing Barton reading for pleasure made Coulson smile. It had taken a lot of hard work, patience and most of his asset's first year at SHIELD to achieve a Middle School reading level. Even though it was a struggle, Barton was not only steadily improving, but learning to enjoy it. He had even begun to frequent a used bookstore that looked like something out of a Woody Allen movie.

"Sorry, sir," Barton said, jerking upright and dropping his feet to the floor.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Coulson said. I just wasn't expecting you; I thought you were on the range schedule for this afternoon. I hope you know you're always welcome."

"About that, sir," Barton said. 

"I'm sorry," Coulson said, "I know I haven't exactly been subtle lately. If you want to report me--"

"Report you?" Barton asked.

"To Director Fury for sexual harassment," Coulson said.

"What?" Barton asked. 

"It means--" 

"I know what it means," Barton said. "They made us go to a seminar. Why would I report you for that?"

"You should report me or anyone else if you feel like they're being inappropriate or using their position--"

"Confused," Barton said.

"Excuse me," Coulson said. 

"I thought you were asking how I felt about you," Barton said.

"And you're confused?" Coulson asked.

"Yes, sir," Barton said. 

Coulson sighed. "I think maybe we should move this conversation to a less professional location."

"Like on a date?" Barton asked.

"We should probably clear-up your confusion before we try dating."

"What did you have in mind?" Barton asked.

"I thought you might like to come over--"

"To your place?" Barton asked.

"That's the general idea," Coulson said.

"So you just want to fuck me?" Barton asked. 

"No, dammit!" Coulson said. "I want to share a meal, maybe watch a movie, talk out why you're confused about your feelings." 

"I know I don't have a lot of normal experiences," Barton said, "but that sounds like a date to me."

"Oh, dear God," Coulson said. "If you want to call it a date, then call it a date."

"Cool," Barton said, grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

Clint leaned on the bathroom counter, his hands resting heavily on either side of the sink, his fingers spread wide. He studied his face critically in the mirror and asked himself, what could a man like Couslon possibly see that he would want? Clint couldn't find an answer in the reflection that stared back at him. All he saw was battered and used. A man like Coulson could do so much better. The only thing battered and used was good for was--sex. Even though Coulson had denied it, once in his office and again over dinner, what else could it be? 

Clint spun as Coulson knocked his knuckles against the bathroom door and called his name as he slowly slid the pocket door open an inch. 

"Are you okay?" Coulson asked through the crack.

Clint nodded, not able to find his voice. 

"Clint?" Coulson asked.

Oh, fuck, Clint thought.

"I'm coming in," Coulson said.

Clint stood completely still with the exception of his tongue running back and forth between his lips. His muscles tensed further when Coulson stepped into his personal space. He felt that tension begin to melt away as Coulson stroked his cheek with the back of his fingers. No one had ever touched him like that--like he mattered. This, whatever this was, was going to blow-up in his face, but he was going to enjoy it as long as Coulson would have him.


End file.
